Cahill Family Reunion, 2nd Generation
by JesusFreak123Kenna
Summary: This takes place after the cahills are married and have children of there own, what happens when Amy and Ian invite there relatives over for a fimily reunion. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

**Amy's POV**

It had been seven years since I'd had Noah. Noah was a very easy child to take care of, he loved cars and sports, sometimes he didn't make the wisest decisions (Like the time he decided to put a metal toy car into microwave), and he was very scared of dogs. So about a year after I'd had him I decided that I want to have lots more.

When he was a year old I had Morgan Lee, she looked exactly like me, just with brown eyes instead of Green. She is very shy, very smart, and loves reading.

When Noah was three and she was two we had Matthew James, he had Black hair, and blue eyes. He wasn't like Ian, he was Smart Athletic and a troublemaker.

When Noah was four, Morgan was three and Matthew was one, we had Audrey Grace. Audrey looked exactly like Morgan but with Green eyes, she was Athletic, shy, and very smart and she was our last child.

Their first few years, it was quiet and easy. Now, it's definitely not quiet or easy.

It was 7:20 in the morning when Audrey and Morgan woke me up yelling: Mom, Matthew hid the remote control!

So of course I get up and walk downstairs to find Matt on a chair trying to stick the remote on top of our refrigerator.

"MATTHEW!" I scream, and he flinches and falls off the chair he got up and tried to run but failed when I caught him by the collar.

"Why are you hiding the remote from your sisters?" I asked.

"Because," He started, "Noah told me too!" He said pointing at the cabinet.

I was confused for a second, and then I realized he was hiding in there. "Noah," I said as I walked over to the cabinet, "Why'd you tell your little brother to steal the remote from your sister's?"

He shrugged, " I dunno, 'cause I wanted to, but I didn't wanna get in trouble."

Ya, this kid was definitely like Ian, "You're in big trouble, Noah."

He rolled his eyes, "Noooooooo thank you!" He said in his sassy tone of voice.

"Go to your room," I said, "Audrey, Morgan I got the remote for you two."

"Oh it's okay, were gonna go play Xbox instead," Audrey yelled from upstairs.

I rolled my eyes, "Matt," I said he looked up nervously, "You go to your too." I said.

"But why mommy?" He asked.

"Because," I started, "You decided to do the wrong thing and hid it." He groaned and ran upstairs.

Just then Ian came walking into the Kitchen, "What's all that racket," He complained.

"The kids," I said, "Noah and Matt are causing trouble and the girls are complaining about it."

"Oh yes, today's started off as it normally does," He said, "I remember all of the family reunions were like this."

I smiled, those were always so much fun, even if they were a bit chaotic. Then an idea popped into my head, a family reunion.

"Hey Ian," I said, "I need to talk to you about something,"

"Oh no," Ian said, "Your not pregnant again are you?"

I laughed a little, "No, I was just thinking, Maybe we could invite everyone over for the weekend and have a little family reunion."

Ian's eyes popped out of his head, "Why would we do that," He said, "Just more chaos."

I rolled my eyes, "I understand that with the Starlings, the Holts, the Cahill's and the Wizards over, but it would be very fun and it would give us all a chance to see how everyone's been doing."

"Well the Holt's have had t-" I an started.

"Ian," I complained, "Lets just have a reunion, Okay."

Ian groaned, "Fine,"

"Okay when do you want me to call them?" I asked.

"Now," Ian said calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**Natalie's POV**

Unlike most of the other Cahill's houses, mine wasn't chaotic.

Aniyah was a very proper seven year old; she had brown eyes and brown curly hair that was very short. She loved clothes, she loved playing video games.

After Aniyah (Renee) was a year old, I had Nicholas James, Nicholas, had Black hair and Black eyes, like mine, and cinnamon colored skin. He may have looked like me, but his personality wasn't like mine at all, he loved sports, and ninjas and all the other stuff Dan liked as a kid.

When Nicholas was one and Aniyah was two, I had Kaitlin Marie. Kaitlin had Black hair, fair, a little lighter than my color of skin, skin and blue-green eyes. She wasn't as girly as Aniyah, the one who refused to wear anything aside from skirts and dresses, but still wore stuff like that.

"Mummy," someone said shaking me, "Mummy get up," I recognized the voice, Kaitlin's.

Someone else groaned, "Aw Kate your too nice," I also knew that voice, Nick, then I realized what he was going to do, _'uh-oh'_ I thought, "MOM!"He screamed.

"What," I said, shooting out from under the bed sheets.

"I sorry mummy," Kaitlin said, "But I just wanted to let you know, Niya answered the phone and the Morancos will be here in ten minutes."

The Morancos were friends of ours, the family included, Erin, and Jake and there three kids, Megan Isaac and Seri.

"WHAT!" I screamed, "Kaitlin go get dressed, Nicholas go get you and your sisters breakfast now!"

They all hustled out of the room to get ready.

"DAN!" I yelled at the lump on the other side of the bed, "Get up!"

Dan groaned and rolled over.

"Get up" I said again, whacking him with a pillow.

"Not now," He grumbled.

I sighed, I looked around the room for something, like a horn to wake him up with, and then I found cold water one of the kids left in here. So I poured it on Dan.

"What was that for?" He screamed, looking confused.

"The Morancos are going to be here soon, now get up and help me clean!" I ordered.

"Why are they coming so early?" He complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Dan, its nine thirty. Get up."

"Alright," He said, finally getting out of bed, "I'll go shower."

I smiled and walked out of the room, and my phone suddenly rang. It was Ian Kabra, so I answered it.

"Hello dear brother," I said not really wanting to talk at the moment.

"Hi, Natalie, it's Amy." She said.

"Amy?" I said confused, "What are you doing on Ian's phone?"

She groaned and I could practically see her rolling her eyes, "Nat, I want to invite you to our family reunion next week."

I was shocked, "For how long?" I asked.

"A week or two,"

"Alright," I said, "We'll be there,"

"Wait," she said, "Are you even going to ask Dan?"

I rolled my eyes, she was so demanding, "Fine if you want me to ask him, give me about five more minutes."

"Fine, I'll count you guys in," She said sounding highly annoyed.

"Alright bye." And then I hung up on her, then the doorbell rang.

**Sinead's Pov**

"MOM!" My daughter Kennedy screamed.

It was early in the morning, 5:12 to be specific, not the best time to be woken up, or to receive a phone call.

"What," I said, walking downstairs to my messy kitchen.

"Daddy took our iPod to his work," The grumpy six year old responded, "Would you call him and make him bring it back to me and Julia?"

Julia was my seven year old daughter, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was very sporty and athletic, but was also very smart.

Kennedy was my second child six year old child; she had dark blonde hair and green eyes. She wasn't as athletic as Julia but still very athletic, she was also very smart.

Joseph (Joe) was a surprise to Hamilton and I, but Hamilton was happy he got the little boy he wanted. He looked a lot like Hamilton, Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Would you call daddy now, please!" She said.

"No," I said, "You and your sister need to go back to bed."

She groaned and ran back to her room.

I sighed, and walked back up to my room to try and get some sleep. As I stepped out of the kitchen, the phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi Sinead, its Amy." She said.

"Oh, why are you calling so early?" I said.

"Wait," She said sounding a bit confused, "What time Is it there?"

"5:16," I said, "Did you need something?"

"Actually, I was calling to invite you to our Cahill Reunion!" She said.

"Wait, who's our?" I asked.

"Ian and I,"

"Oh," I was a bit confused, why would she forgive Ian? "Well when is it?"

"Next week, for a week."

"Alright, I guess we'll be there," I said, and I hung up on her.

"Hamilton," I yelled.

**Jonah's POV**

The Paparazzi chased my car, as it came to a stop in my mansions driveway.

"Jonah!" They all yelled, I was just trying pick my kids up from school, and this is what I get?

My children giggled, waving at the paparazzi as they got out of the car.

After the whole vesper thing, I married a girl named Natalia Santiago a girl with Dark brown hair and Dark eyes, and now we have five children:

Tyler is an eight year old boy with dark hair and eyes. He also a pretty good rapper, like me, and a great dancer and actor, like Natalia.

Then when Ty was a year old we had, Layla, now a seven year old, she also has brown hair and brown eyes. She liked to cook and Sing random songs.

Then we had Jayden, six years old now, who looked exactly like Layla, but her hair was curly. She was very smart and wanted to be a model.

After those three we had Elijah, He was five and was already very good at reading, he looked like the rest of us with dark hair and dark eyes.

And now, Monica is pregnant with our fifth child.

"Yo, papz," I said screamed at the paparazzi, "Did you hear that Angelina Jolie's on the beach, you know twelve miles from here?"

The paparazzi ran to their cars and headed off the beach.

I laughed; I knew that would work.

Then my phone vibrated. The caller id READ Ian Kabra, so I answered it.

"Whasup Ian" I screamed into the phone.

"Jonah, its Amy and I wanted you and your family to come to our family reunion." She said really fast.

"Why sure cuz," I said laughing.

"Also its next week for a week or two," She continued.

"Well we will all still be there, g'bye!" I said and I hung up on her.

"Hey yo, Monica got some news for ya!" I called as I walked into the house.

**Alright, this is all I am going to do for today. I will do Reagan, Madison and the rest of the soon. I am really sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was so busy. I won't be able to update this weekend; my family and I are going to our lake house. I might be able to update on Sunday though….. Well see ya then!**


End file.
